My Everything
by Moonshine96
Summary: Tony finds out he has a daughter-and she's witnessed a murder. The only problem is, the murderer knows she saw him do it, and won't stop until she's dead. Can Tony protect her? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the associated characters. But seriously, how awesome would that be?

Chapter One

Agent Tony DiNozzo sat in his living room, watching one of his favorite James Bond movies, _Goldfinger_. It was 11:49 on Saturday night, Tony's favorite night of the week. A sharp knocking at the door interrupted the NCIS agent's peace.

"Who's there?" Tony called out, approaching the apartment's front door.

"Please let me in!" A frantic voice answered, "Please." Anthony opened the door cautiously, only to find a teenage girl standing before him, grasping her bleeding shoulder. She had shiny blue eyes coated in mascara, running down her cheeks, and her long, dark brown hair was lazily tied in a ponytail. She was probably 5'5, maybe 5'6, but Tony turned off his observational skills and focused on the main problem.

"Who are you?" He asked, while herding her into his apartment. The girl was so cold her teeth were chattering, probably because she was soaking wet from the rain. Forgetting about getting an answer, he quickly grabbed his first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Sit down on the couch;" he told her, "You can wrap yourself up in the blanket." She obeyed, sniffing slightly. Tony sat down beside her and pulled the shirt sleeve up, exposing her wound.

"What happened to you?" He demanded, "I'm a Federal Agent, you can trust me," he assured her, flashing his badge.

"I cut myself on the way over here," she muttered, "I've been looking for you." Tony paused while disinfecting her shoulder.

"Why did you come looking for me?" Tony demanded.

"Because, I had nowhere else to go," the girl cried, "It was just so hard at home." Tony looked at her, confused. He had never seen this kid before in his life. She was no more than fifteen.

"How do you know me?" He persisted, wrapping her shoulder in gauze.

"I looked you up in the phone book, Tony. My name – my name is Jessica Carina DiNozzo." He gazed into her eyes, still not quite grasping what she was saying.

"I'm your daughter."

**TBC…did you like it? I'm going to update very soon if I get enough reviews, so please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the associated characters. But seriously, how awesome would that be?

Chapter Two

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, his eyes wide, searching Jessica's face for some sort of DiNozzo trait. Not the hair or eye color. Her skin was paler than most of his family members, so what was it?

"Here, I'll show you," she told him, and forced a smile. There it was, that Anthony DiNozzo charming grin, "My mother used to say that my smile reminded me of you." The closer Tony gazed at Jessica's face, the more she looked like him. The shape of her eyes and her lips were just like his.

"How old are you?" Tony asked.

"I just turned fourteen."

"So you were born in late '95, right?" Tony said out loud, "So that means…" he started thinking fourteen years earlier, when his girlfriend had broken up with him, a beautiful young woman with black hair and light blue eyes.

"Mariana Andrews," Tony whispered, once the love of his life. Jessica nodded, tears brimming in her gorgeous eyes, "How is she?" He asked, "Is she alright? Is she happy?"

"She's gone, Tony," Jessica answered slowly, clutching onto the warm fuzzy blanket, "She abandoned me when I was six."

"The Mariana I knew would never, ever do something like that," Tony cried, staring at his daughter right in the eyes.

"I never heard from her again," Jessie whimpered, "So I've been living…around."

"Around?"

"I ran away from my Aunt Lydia and her boyfriend's house six months ago and went to live with other runaways. It was sort of fun, you know? Living on your own, taking care of yourself, it was awesome. The oldest guy was nineteen, and he was kind of in charge." Tony looked at his daughter like she was crazy.

"Then why did you decide to come find me now?" He demanded, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"I went to Aunt Lydia's to grab some extra clothes; I usually snuck back in once a month, sometimes taking food for the other kids, there were seven of us, it was hard to stay full. But that time was different. It was too quiet in the house, yet all of the lights were turned on. I usually got into the house through my old bedroom window, and the master bedroom was across the hall. I got curious and peeked in and…" she paused.

"What, and what, Jessica?" Tony asked, getting anxious.

"I saw Adam Lee, Lydia's boyfriend, stabbing this man to death. I let out a little scream and Adam saw me," she continued, "So he grabbed me and started punching me and barely stabbed me in the shoulder, but I managed to escape from his grasp and climb back out of the house through my room's open window." Jessica pointed to the wound on her shoulder, "I accidentally cut it back open this afternoon when I tripped on the sidewalk."

"Oh my God," Tony muttered, "How long ago was this?"

"Two weeks ago – I was too scared to tell anyone, until now," she informed her father, biting her bottom lip. Tony stroked his daughter's hair gently before pulling her cold body into a tight hug.

"Thank God you're alive," was all Tony could manage, "Did this man hurt you while you lived with him?"

"It started with him slapping me when I "sassed" him, but soon it escalated into nightly beatings, so I left that Hell hole," she whispered against his chest. Tony got up and went to his bedroom, pulling out the biggest t-shirt he could find, and brought it back to Jessica.

"Put this on and get out of those wet clothes, or you'll get sick. You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch." She nodded and disappeared into his room. Anthony whipped out his cell phone and quickly called Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"_Yeah, DiNozzo?" _

"Boss, I've just received information on a murder."

"_From who?"_

"I'll bring her into work tomorrow."

**TBC…Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! New chapter up tomorrow afternoon or night! Is Jessica in danger? Will Tony be able to protect her? What happened to Mariana? Please keep reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the associated characters. But seriously, how awesome would that be?

Chapter Three

Tony DiNozzo knew a young woman who lived next door that might be able to give Jessica a shirt and some jeans, until he could go buy more for her. Tony quietly closed the apartment door behind him, as he made his way to the next door over, painted a bright, friendly yellow that encouraged Tony even more. He knocked cautiously, hoping that 7:00 in the morning wasn't too early for Tammy.

"Hi Mr. DiNozzo," Tammy Wilkinson greeted Tony amicably, tucking a blonde wave behind her ear before stepping out into the hallway, "How can I help you?"

"Hey, Tammy, I was wondering if you had a spare shirt and pants I could borrow for my daughter," he said quickly. _My daughter, that feels really good to say_, Tony thought to himself.

"I didn't know you had a daughter! How old is she?" Tammy asked, a wide smile crossing her pretty face. Tammy had always thought Tony was lonely, and she being a good person, was thrilled he had someone.

"She's fourteen, and just came to stay with me," he explained, looking around the narrow hallway.

"I'll go grab some clothes for her. Just come and ask me if you need anything, ok? Girls that age need someone to talk to," Tammy offered, being only twenty herself.

"Thanks, Tammy. By the way, feel free to call me Tony," he added. The young woman smiled, and disappeared into the apartment. A few minutes later, she appeared holding a laundry basket filled to the top with clothes.

"No, I couldn't possibly…" Tony started, waving his hands in protest. She pushed the basket towards him.

"Don't worry; they're clothes my little sister left behind when she came to visit last year, besides, she's taller now, these wouldn't fit her. Feel free to keep them," her honey-colored eyes were twinkling with delight.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am, Tammy, if you ever need any help, don't hesitate to come to me," Tony told her seriously. Tammy bit her lip, barely holding back the dark secret that had held her captive for months.

"OK, Tony, I'll be happy to meet your daughter…"

"Jessica."

"Alright, I'm excited to meet Jessica soon." And just like that, Tammy receded into her home.

_There's something bad going on, I know it_, Tony reflected. As he entered his home, he heard s shrill scream. Tony dropped the basket and sprinted towards his bedroom.

"Jessica?" He called out anxiously, grabbing his gun from his desk drawer in the living room. Kicking the door open, he saw his daughter sitting up in bed, terror etched in her eyes.

"Dad," she sighed with relief, "I forgot where I was for a while there." He couldn't help but smile, partially because Jess was OK, and partially because she had called him "dad". Tony put the SIG-Sauer P228 down on his side table.

"You have a loud scream, you really scared me for a second," Tony laughed. Jessica nodded, and pulled the bed covers off.

"I got some clothes for you from my neighbor; they're in the living room," he told her. Jessie went into the main room, and Tony could hear the sounds of delight as his daughter selected an outfit.

****

"So this is the NCIS building?" Jessica asked, in a good mood from her first shower in a while. She was wearing a baby-blue shirt with jean Capri shorts.

"Yeah, it's my home away from home," Tony admitted, putting his hands in his pockets. He glanced down at his daughter, her eyes bright and alert, fascinated with the big building. She met his gaze and looked at the floor.

"So, Dad, am I going to live with you?" Jessica asked honestly. I'd kept her up all night, worried she'd lose the only person who seemed to really care about her.

"Do you really think I'd send you back to those people? Once I have them arrested, I'm going to try to look into why I wasn't appointed your legal guardian when your mother left," Tony assured her.

"Nobody knew she left. When she did, my Aunt came and brought me to her house. She homeschooled me, and everything was fine until Adam moved in," Jessica sighed as the two of them stepped into the elevator.

"So legally, I'm probably your guardian, so as long as you want to live with me, I'll make sure everything's in place, and we'll find a bigger place. Maybe a house, if you want," Tony suggested.

"Sure," Jessica smiled, right when the elevator doors opened.

"Follow me," Tony told her, and she obediently followed. He walked in front of Ziva's desk.

"Zee-vah," he called. The Israeli woman looked up; she'd been going through information about a missing sailor, when she'd caught sight of the young girl standing behind Tony.

"Who is this girl?" She demanded, her black ponytail swaying when she moved.

"I want to wait until everyone gets here. Probie, come over here," he called out to McGee. Gibbs soon appeared, a frown set deep in his face.

"Why are you late, DiNozzo?" he asked, locking eyes with the blue-eyed beauty standing before him.

"Boss, Ziva, McGee, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Jessica," Tony introduced.

"Hi," Jess muttered nervously.

"Your what?"The team asked simultaneously.

**TBC…sorry for the delay. Should Tammy appear in the story again? What should happen next? Please review and tell me, or it'll take longer for me to update!!!! Thanks to those who already reviewed! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of the associated characters. But seriously, how awesome would that be?

Chapter Four

"I cannot believe you had a daughter and did not tell me, Tony," Ziva told the green-eyed man, sounding offended.

"I just found out, I swear, Ziva, you're the second person I've told," Tony admitted, as Jessica sat down at Tony's desk.

"I am the second? Who was the first?" Ziva demanded. Tony winced before clearing his throat.

"My neighbor, Tammy."

"Tell me, who is this _Tammy_," Ziva asked, crossing her arms at her chest. Tony sighed, glancing back at his teenage daughter, clearly interested in this conversation.

"Just a friend. Why, are you _jealous_?" he asked, smiling flirtatiously. Ziva leaned in close to Anthony's face. He could smell her minty breath clearly.

"Maybe." They both turned around to hear a groan coming from behind Tony.

"Are you two going to make out or not?" Jessica cried, "Seriously, is this your girlfriend, Dad?" The two agents blushed, before Tony shook his head.

"Hey Probie, take Jess to Abby, will you?" Poor McGee nodded, and guided the reluctant girl downstairs.

"She looks just like you Tony, and she is very beautiful," Ziva complimented, "Who is her mother?"

"An old girlfriend named Mariana. She abandoned my daughter eight years ago, and that's unforgivable, don't you think?" Tony asked honestly.

"I think that because you were not there, you should try to find this Mariana, and see what really happened," the Israeli advised wisely.

"Thanks," Tony said quickly, before heading towards Abby's lab.

****

"No way," Abby yelled, looking at Jessica carefully, "You two are identical!" Tony walked into the lab and was greeted with a big hug from Abby.

"Hey Abs, can you believe it? I'm a father. But I need to prove it to become her legal guardian, so can I take a paternity test?" He asked. Abby nodded, and grabbed some Q-Tips from a nearby drawer.

"Open wide," she ordered, and took swabs from Tony and Jessica's mouths, "Thank you, results will be back in about 3 days." Tony smiled at his daughter and hugged her softly, hoping that these results could only bring them together.

**TBC…what will the test results be? More action in the next chapter, maybe more Tiva? I will bring Tammy into the plot, but more subtly! 5 reviews 'til the next chapter PLEASE!! And feel free to write any constructive comments! Thanks to all who reviewed! 3**


End file.
